1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an energy conversion device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system adapted to convert linear kinetic energy to rotational kinetic energy. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention converts linear kinetic energy applied by an operator to rotational kinetic energy to propel a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, human-powered vehicles have been proposed that may be driven by forces applied from either a hand or a foot. Energy may be supplied from a user's hand, for example, by a rowing motion or by pressing and pulling a lever back-and-forth. Energy may similarly be supplied from a user's foot through a rotational, or pedaling, motion or by pressing and releasing a set of foot pedals.
Historically, it was known to harness the energy supplied by a user by coupling a drive mechanism from the input source to the mechanically driven member. For example, a bicycle typically includes pedals connected through a chain and a series of sprockets to a drive wheel. However, coupling the input from an operator directly to a drive wheel has various disadvantages. For example, the wheel may only remain turning while the operator turns the pedals. Optionally, a freewheeling mechanism may be included. However, power is only supplied to the drive wheel while the operator turns the pedals. Further, the rotational motion does not allow a human operator to utilize the legs in a “pressing” motion which is typically the strongest motion for a leg. A pressing motion in a leg causes the foot to extend and retract generally in line with the axis of an extended leg.
Therefore, an energy-conversion system which allows for more energy to be transferred to the output shaft in a more efficient and consistent manner would be desirable.